Reforma Fairy Hills
by William Egret
Summary: Fairy Hills va a ser reformado y mientras tanto las chicas deben buscar dónde pasar los días que dure la reforma.
1. Capítulo 1: Buscando refugio

**Capítulo 1**

-Atención todas, esta es un asunto muy importante- anunciaba Erza subida a una mesa del gremio –Fairy Hills va a ser reformado, por lo que nos han avisado que debemos abandonar el edificio antes de mañana por la mañana, así que tenéis todo el día de hoy para buscar un lugar donde pasar los días que dure la reforma y recoger vuestras pertenencias.

-¡Pero nos han avisado con muy poco tiempo!- se quejaba Levy.

-Yo me he avisado hace 10 minutos escaso, lo siento chicas.-Se disculpaba la pelirroja una vez en el suelo- ¡Pero no dejéis escapar esta oportunidad!- dijo de repente con un brillo soñador en sus ojos.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres?- Quiso saber Evergreen.

-Me refiero a que es una ocasión perfecta para convivir con la gente más cercana a vosotras… -Contestó Erza, más ilusionada todavía. -Ay, me pregunto a quién debería pedirle refugio.

-Estoy segura que te encantaría ir con Jerall y ¡KYAAAAAAA!- Lucy salió disparada contra la pared antes de que pudiese terminar la frase.

-¡Ey, Natsu! ¿Has oído lo de Fairy Hills?- preguntó Erza en cuanto vio al dragon slayer.

-Sí, Max nos lo ha ido contando a todos, por lo visto quieren ampliar el edificio y están pensando en añadir dormitorios masculinos.

-Ese no es el caso, Natsu. Te he escogido para que me alojes en tu casa, así estaremos juntos como en los viejos tiempos.- sentenció Erza.

-Ah, estupendo, Happy también se alegrará que vengas.- respondió Natsu, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oye Erza, sabes que te puedes quedar en mi casa perfectamente.-Dijo Lucy, una vez reincorporada.

-Te lo agradezco, realmente eres una buena amiga, pero he pensado que podrían quedarse contigo Wendy o Levy…- De repente Juvia entró al gremio, volvía de una misión y se dirigió al grupo de chicas.-O Juvia! Todavía ni lo sabrá.

-¿Sucede algo, Erza-san?- quiso saber Juvia.

-Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos durante unos días porque van a reformar los dormitorios, tenemos hasta mañana para decidir dónde ir.- Le informó Erza.

-Oh, ya veo, pero no se preocupen por Juvia, no es necesario. Juvia se las arreglará.- Respondió la maga.

-¿De verdad no te importa? En ese caso Wendy y Levy-chan podrán quedarse en mi casa más cómodamente… Aún con tres personas esteremos estrechas.- Reflexionó Lucy.

-¡Gracias Lu-chan! Lo pasaremos en grande, ya lo verás.- agradeció Levy a su amiga.

Tras la conversación, a Juvia le empezó a doler el pecho. Se encontraba angustiada. No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podría quedarse, pero ir a casa de su rival en el amor habría sido ya demasiado, Lucy era muy generosa, pero con tanta gente podría terminar todo en desastre. Pensó en acercarse al centro de la ciudad para informarse sobre algún hotel barato, ya que apenas había tenido tiempo de realizar misiones con altas recompensas, así que andaba mal de dinero. Pero antes tenía que ir a su dormitorio en Fairy Hills para recoger sus cosas.

No le llevo más de una hora recoger sus pertenencias, así que una vez dentro de su maleta, salió del edificio. Fue algo caótico, ya que todas las chicas estaban haciendo lo mismo que ella, entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones. Y había muy mala organización además, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido a Erza sacar todas sus armaduras al pasillo a esas horas? Debería haber esperado a que hubiese menos gente mudándose.

Una vez fuera, abrió su paraguas y se reposó en el hombro, ese día hacía un sol demasiado brillante para ella, aunque no le disgustaba. Así que cogió su maleta y fue andando poco a poco hacia el centro de la ciudad para iniciar su búsqueda de un hotel que se acomodara a sus condiciones.

Mientras caminaba pensó que podría haberse descarado un poco y pedirle a alguna de sus compañeras que la dejase quedarse con ellas, ¿pero quién? Lucy ya estaba ocupada, Evergreen se había acomodado en la casa de los Strauss, aunque hubiese podido quedarse con sus compañeros de la tribu del rayo. ¿Y Bisca? Oh, cierto, ahora estaba casada y con una hija, no podía irrumpir en su ambiente familiar así como así, sería incómodo. También habría podido quedarme con Gazille-kun y Lilly, eran buenos amigos y tenían ganada mucha confianza, aunque no fuese una chica no se sentía incómoda cuando estaban juntos. Pero quizás Lecy-san se molestaría y de repente ella querría ir con Gazille-kun.

Sin darse cuenta, Juvia se había detenido no muy lejos de los dormitorios, mirando al cielo pensativa.

-Juvia debería hacer más amigas en el gremio, así tendría más opciones si esto vuelve a ocurrir algún día…-se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- se acercó Gray a la chica, quitándole la maleta a Juvia de las manos.

-¡Gray-sama! No tiene porqué molestarse con eso…- decía Juvia algo avergonzada.

-Natsu me ha dicho lo de Fairy Hills. ¿Hacia dónde te diriges? Si quieres puedo llevarte la maleta.- se ofreció Gray.

-Juvia iba en busca de un hotel para…-No terminó la frase cuando Gray la iterrumpió.

-¿Un hotel? Pídele a Lucy que te deje quedarse en su casa, seguro que no le importa. Venga, vamos.- dijo Gray alzando el tono de su voz.

-No, Juvia y Lucy-san ya han hablado de esto y ella estará muy ocupada con Wendy-san y Levy-san. Juvia no quiere ser una molestia.-Esta vez dijo esto decidida, volviendo a coger su maleta de las manos de Gray.

-Irse a un hotel es molesto, teniendo tantos compañeros en el gremio que te acogerían en su casa…-le dijo Gray.- Mira, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa si ves que no puedes quedarte en otro lugar… A mí no me importa.

-¡A Juvia no le gustaría ser un incordio para Gray-sama! Juvia… no…

-Si fueses un incordio no te hubiera ofrecido quedarte en mi casa.- Sentenció el chico, volviendo a coger la maleta de su compañera. –Decidido entonces, sígueme. Mi casa no está demasiado lejos del gremio, y bueno, no es una mansión, pero no está tan mal como la casa de Natsu, eso te lo puedo asegurar.


	2. Capítulo 2: Confesiones nocturnas

Capítulo 2

Tras no muchos minutos se encontraban en la puerta del apartamento de Gray. Juvia no podía creer que todo esto le estuviese pasando a ella, y había transcurrido todo el camino con la cabeza agachada tímidamente.

-Muy bien, aquí es.- dijo Gray. –Disculpa si hay algo de desorden, nunca encuentro tiempo para limpiar.

-No se preocupe.- respondió Juvia con una sonrisa.- Seguro que Gray-sama tiene un bonito hogar.

Una vez dentro, Gray hizo pasar a su acompañante hasta que estuviesen dentro. La estancia era un pequeño apartamento, con poca decoración y los muebles más básicos. Apenas tenía habitaciones; el dormitorio de Gray hacía de salón, y aparte había dos puertas, una para el cuarto de baño y la otra para la sencilla cocina. Pero una vez Juvia echó un vistazo, se ruborizó al instante porque solamente había una cama.

Al verla así, Gray cayó en lo que Juvia estaba pensando. –Ah, no te preocupes por dónde dormir, yo puedo acomodarme en el sofá ese que hay en la esquina. Tú puedes quedarte con mi cama.

-¡Juvia no puede hacer tal cosa! Esta es la casa de Gray-sama, Juvia no puede aceptar dormir en la ca… cama de Gray-sama.- estalló la maga con la cara roja.

-Eres mi invitada y dormirás en la cama, y no se hable más. Ahora lo más importante, tendremos que cenar.

-Juvia hará la cena.- se ofreció ella.- Es lo menos que puede hacer.

-Ni hablar… la cocina está hecha un desastre y me da vergüenza que alguien la vea así. Puedo cocinar yo o…- Juvia no dejó a Gray terminar.

-Juvia no pretende ser una molestia para Gray-sama. Ha sido muy amable dejándome quedarme aquí, pero eso sólo implicaba tener un techo para pasar la noche. Juvia puede irse a algún lugar a cenar. Para tomar un baño podría ir a los baños públicos….-dijo Juvia mientras se avergonzaba al final de la frase.

Gray sabía que Juvia tenía vergüenza a la hora de estar sin o con poca ropa ante la gente, cosa que le hizo gracia. Aunque de repente adoptó una postura seria, diciendo:

-No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. No quiero… ser entrometido, ¡pero es obvio que te estás conteniendo! Todo el mundo sabe que vas detrás de mí vaya a donde vaya, me entere yo o no. Tú quieres pasar tiempo aquí conmigo, y ahora que tienes la oportunidad, ¿qué estás pensando?

Juvia no supo qué responder, pero evidentemente era cierto del todo. Estaba avergonzada, así que se dio la vuelta y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

-¡Ey Juvia, no quería ofenderte! Lo siento.- dijo mientras la cogía del hombro para darle la vuelta.- Somos compañeros de Fairy Tail, después de todo. Eso significa que somos como familiares. No tienes porqué reprimirte, di y haz lo que quieras mientras estés aquí. Estás en tu casa.

-Juvia está muy agradecida, pero aún así…

-Aún así saldremos a cenar, los dos, ¿qué te parece?- dijo Gray en un tono más bien serio.

Y así fue. No era la primera vez que salían los dos solos a cenar, pero nunca por petición del chico. Ambos cenaron ligero en un restaurante cercano, mientras apenas se dirigían la palabra.

Una vez cenados y en casa, Gray le ofreció a Juvia darse un baño, y así fue. Cuando salió del baño, entró Gray. Mientras tanto, Juvia abrió su maleta y se puso un ligero camisón. Era algo vergonzoso que un hombre la viese con eso, pero nunca habría esperado encontrarse en aquella situación.

Como era de esperar, Gray salió sin camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, aunque Juvia temía que saliera desnudo. Puede que se estuviese moderando ahora que ella estaba en su casa.

Sin mucho que decirse, Gray se acomodó en el sofá y Juvia lo hacía en la cama, pero seguían estando en la misma situación. Juvia se armó de valor, tomando las indicaciones que Gray le había dado anteriormente, y empezó a hablar:

-Juvia jamás hubiese pensado estar así y aquí con Gray-sama. Es gracioso, ¿no cree?- a lo que Gray asintió. –Cuando Juvia tuvo que enfrentarse a Gray-sama en la batalla de Phantom, jamás hubiese imaginado esto.

-La vida da muchas vueltas. Tras esa batalla nos ayudaste con el asunto de Jerall, y fuiste fundamental en ese momento. Erza dice que jamás te estará lo suficientemente agradecida.- respondió Gray.

-¿De verdad?- quiso saber ella.

-Ella es muy dura y no te dirá esto directamente a ti, pero es la verdad. Ella te consideró una valiente maga desde el momento que decidiste unirte en nuestra misión sin siquiera conocerla, y ayudaste mucho.- dijo Gray.- Y todo esto por querer unirte a nuestro gremio. En verdad eres valiente.

-Juvia se lo dijo la primera vez que luchamos los dos… Juvia decidió proteger a Gray-sama porque Juvia sabe que es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.- dijo algo avergonzada la maga tras esta pequeña confesión.

-Es verdad que dijiste eso. ¿Sabes? Siempre he sabido que no luchaste enserio en esa ocasión. Es más, que yo haya visto, nunca luchas enserio. –la retó Gray.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Es sólo que Juvia… Juvia no da lo mejor de sí si no es por un buen motivo, pero desde que estoy en Fairy Tail sí he tenido batallas en las que he ido con todo.- se reafirmó Juvia.

-Ya lo sé. Pero he dicho "que yo haya visto". Siempre que te he visto luchar estabas distraída, por ejemplo en el torneo mágico. Aún así, sé que has tenido alguna batalla seria…

-¿Gray-sama lo sabe?- preguntó Juvia algo desconcertada.

-Ultear y Meredy me hablaron de lo que hiciste durante el examen de clase S. Me salvaste la vida luchando muy ferozmente, según las palabras de Meredy. Me explicó acerca del enlace sensorial que nos aplicó y… en fin. Todavía no te lo he agradecido ahora que lo pienso…- dijo Gray avergonzándose un poco.

Juvia, que estaba roja escondida entre las sábanas de Gray no sabía que decirle. –Gray-sama habría hecho lo mismo por sus compañeros. Buenas noches.- cortó la maga con prisa.

Gray no contestó a eso, claro que haría lo posible por salvar a sus amigos, pero aún así… Juvia era alguien a quién tener en cuenta en muchos sentidos.

-Sí, buenas noches.


	3. Capítulo 3: Tensiones no resueltas

Capítulo 3

Gray tenía el sueño ligero, pero aguantó en el sofá hasta que salió el sol. Decidió vestirse e ir al gremio, tenía pensado realizar muchas misiones en los próximos días. Se vistió con lo primero que cogió de su armario y dirigió la mirada hacia la cama. Juvia seguía ahí, plácidamente dormida. Gray le dedicó una sonrisa y partió hacia el gremio. Estaba contento con haber acogido a su compañera, y también de la conversación de la noche anterior, que les permitió acercarse uno al otro sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, pero si algo irritaba a Gray eran las frases inacabadas y todo lo que Juvia dejaba por decir, de esa forma nunca podría entenderla.

Juvia no se despertó mucho más tarde, pero no pudo evitar entristecerse cuando vio que Gray ya se había marchado. Le hubiese encantada que la hubiese esperado, o mejor aún, despertado para irse juntos al gremio. Pero no importaba, ella conocía a Gray y sabía que él no era del tipo de persona que hace eso.

Juvia se vistió con calma y se arregló para ir al gremio en busca de alguna misión, necesitaba salir de sus problemas económicos cuanto antes.

Una vez en el gremio, fue hacia el tablón de misiones y escogió una que no estuviese demasiado lejos. Con un poco de suerte la terminaría ese mismo día. Como era bastante temprano, había poca gente aparte de Mira. Se extrañó de no ver a su rival en el amor, ella solía llegar temprano al gremio… pero claro, anoche seguro que se lo estuvo pasando en grande con Wendy y Levy, así que hoy estarán agotadas.

Juvia sonrió y lejos de molestarse, se alegró por ellas.

Pasar el tiempo hablando con Gray-sama es cien veces mejor que montar una fiesta, pensó la chica.

Sin más demora, salió hacia la misión y tal y como esperó, la completó ese día, aunque fuese tarde ya. La luna empezaba a asomarse pálidamente en el cielo de Magnolia y los magos de Fairy Tail empezaban a abandonar el gremio para irse a sus casas. Juvia decidió acercarse a la barra, donde estaba Mirajane.

-Mira-san, ¿sabe si Gray-sama ya ha vuelto de su trabajo?-preguntó Juvia.

-Ahora que lo dices, ha pasado por aquí un par de veces, cada vez con un cartel del tablón de misiones distinto. Parece que se lo está tomando enserio, ¿no crees?- dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

Juvia le devolvió una sonrisa, pero ganas no tenía… Se sentó cerca de una de las mesas para esperar a que Gray llegase. Sería descortés ir a su casa sin que él estuviese.

Lo estuvo esperando por varias horas, hasta que el gremio se quedó completamente vacío y ella cayó dormida apoyada en la mesa.

Cuando Juvia empezó a abrir los ojos, lentamente, vio que Gray la llevaba cargada a su espalda.

-Vaya, te he despertado. Lo siento.- se disculpó el chico. – Cuando terminé el trabajo, hace menos de 20 minutos, me he dirigido a casa pensando que estarías ahí. Pero no estabas, así que supuse que estarías en el gremio…

Gray seguía cargando a Juvia.

-Gray-sama… Juvia no quería irrumpir en su casa tan ligeramente. A Juvia no le importa esperar a que regrese de su trabajo.

-No digas tonterías, ya te dije que te sientas como en tu casa.- replicó Gray.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Gray acomodó a Juvia en su cama, que seguía sin soltarse de sus hombros, arrastrándole con ella hacia la cama.

Juvia abrazaba por la espalda a Gray, formando un nudo con sus brazos alrededor del pecho de éste, y Gray no ponía resistencia alguna.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Gray algo ruborizado.-Debería ir al sofá, aquí te molestaré cuando te duermas.

-No te vayas, por favor. Gracias a las palabras de Gray-sama, Juvia está empezando a atreverse a hacer lo que quiera.- dijo Juvia firmemente.

Como respuesta, Gray se dio la vuelta, colocándose cara a Juvia. Les separaban apenas unos centímetros, hasta que Juvia hundió su rostro en el cuello de Gray, continuando ejerciendo su abrazo alrededor de él.

Gray interrumpió el silencio.-¿Hoy no te apetece que charlemos…? como ayer, digo.

-Juvia no tiene nada más que decir que está muy feliz de haber entrado en Fairy Tail. Todo se resume a eso, Juvia no se arrepiente de nada.- dijo una sonriente Juvia.- Así que si no le importa, podemos quedarnos ya dormidos.

Gray respondió a eso acomodando sus brazos alrededor de Juvia en la que iba a ser la noche más tierna que recordase.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez amaneció, Juvia abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Gray. Ambos se pusieron rojos, seguían abrazados y sus corazones latían tan fuerte que se podían escuchar desde kilómetros.

-¡Buenos días!- casi gritaron los dos a la vez.

Esa mañana se fueron juntos al gremio mientras charlaban, aunque ninguno de los dos sacó el tema del asunto de haber dormido abrazado.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, vieron que había una gran multitud cerca del escenario donde se anunciaban los importantes eventos del gremio. Encima de este estaba el maestro, y parecía que iba a anunciar algo importante.

-Muy bien chicos. Tras la victoria de los juegos mágicos muchos me habéis preguntado dónde quedó la rivalidad latente entre los equipo de nuestro gremio. Así que para contentaros a todos, a mí mismo, y también a los participantes, organizaremos nuestra propia competición.

A todo el mundo se le puso la carne de gallina por la emoción, aunque eso les recordaba a la batalla que intentó organizar Laxus para deshacerse de medio gremio cierto tiempo atrás. Pero ahora estaría todo supervisado y conforme a las normas.

-La competición será muy simple. Batallas de uno contra uno entre los miembros de ambos equipos, con un límite de tiempo de 30 minutos, y evidentemente los enfrentamientos se decidirán por sorteo.

Ante esto último hubo una queja frustrada general.

-Sois de lo más morbosos, ya sé que todos queréis ver un Erza vs Mira, o Gray vs Juvia, o Natsu vs Gajeel, y puede que ellos mismos también lo deseen.

Juvia dudaba si quería enfrentarse a Gray… Por supuesto que no, aunque si no le quedase más remedio lo haría. Quería demostrarle que es capaz de protegerle hasta de él mismo.

El maestro prosiguió, tomando una bolsa con unos papeles dentro.

-Vamos a ver, vamos a ver…-dijo mientras metía sus pequeñas manos en la bolsa.- El primer enfrentamiento será… ¡Natsu Dragneel vs Mirajane Strauss!- nadie pudo imaginar en qué acabaría la lucha entre el dragón y la demonio.

-A continuación… ¡Lucy Heartphilia vs Laxus Dreyar!- se oyó desde lo lejos cómo Lucy se daba cabezazos contra la pared.- ¡Siguen Wendy Marvell vs Jerall Fernandes! A Jerall ya me ocuparé yo de llamarle, seguro que no se opone a participar, no te preocupes Wendy-chan!- le dijo el maestro a la niña, mientras se unió con Lucy ante el terror.

-¡Ya quedan menos nombres, qué interesante! Oh, batalla de mujeres, ¡Erza Scarlet vs Juvia Lockser!- todo el mundo puso cara de estar desenado ver ese enfrentamiento.

Juvia cruzó una mirada con su contrincante. No iba a dejarse perder tan fácilmente como en el examen de promoción de clase S.

-¡Y obviamente, quedan Gray Fullbuster vs Gajeel Redfox! No hay duda de que este torneo improvisado será de lo mejor. –dijo Makarov entre risas perversas. Eso de "improvisado" no se lo creía nadie. Aún así, la competición se celebraría y no dejaría a nadie indiferente.


	4. Capítulo 4: Competición

**Capítulo 4**

No hay ni que decir que los enfrentamientos eran esperados, puede que hasta previsibles. Todo el gremio se quedó con esa espina clavada cuando tuvieron que reformar el equipo en el torneo. Lo que nadie se esperaba es que fuesen el mismo día que fueron anunciados.

Antes de empezar, el maestro les pidió en secreto a los magos de clase S, Erza, Laxus y Mirajane, que se contuviesen un poco. No quería que la ciudad sufriera ningún daño, porque el consejo se abalanzaría contra él y estaría en problemas.

Así pues los enfrentamientos comenzaron en la parte trasera del gremio. Fueron bastante impresionantes.

Natsu fue capaz de derrotar a Mira, aunque terminó algo indispuesto tras tratar de comerse una de las explosiones malignas de la demonio. Mirajane felicitó a Natsu por su victoria con una sonrisa encantadora, apuntando un punto para el equipo A. Los siguientes enfrentamientos también fueron magníficos, pero también algo previsibles: Lucy no pudo derrotar a Laxus, y aunque apenas recibió daño de él, quedó agotada tras invocar a todos sus espíritus estelares.

En cuanto a Wendy y Jerall, la niña tampoco fue capaz de derrotar a su contrincante, que la noqueó tras no demasiado tiempo. Lo más interesante de esa batalla fue sin duda la compatibilidad que fluía entre la magia de ambos. Jerall usaba magia celestial, y Wendy de un modo u otro también, del cielo, así que cuando hacían chocar sus ataques, la zona se inundaba de brillantez y más armonía que disrupción.

El siguiente enfrentamiento era el de Juvia y Erza, en el que todos tenían grandes expectativas. Al fin y al cabo, Juvia había sido maga de clase S anteriormente, y nadie dudaba de su poder, pero contra Erza… poca gente creía que podría ganar a Titania. Ella sabía eso, y en parte estaba de acuerdo, pero esta vez iba a desplegar todo su poder y no quedaría en ridículo. Si perdía, lo haría con honor.

Ambas participante empezaron muy serias, y Erza se armó con su armadura acuática. Iba a empezar fuerte.

-Esta vez ni esa armadura será capaz de aguantar el torrente de poder de Juvia, Erza-san.- dijo una Juvia desafiante.

Acto seguido, hizo chocar dos columnas de agua contra Erza, lo que la desestabilizó. Tenía razón, una simple armadura no sería suficiente contra una maga especializada exclusivamente en el agua.

En el transcurso de la batalla, la balanza no dejó de inclinarse por ambas magas por momentos, dejando en la duda la ganadora, hasta que…

-¡Han pasado 30 minutos, el resultado es un empate!- dijo el maestro, seguido de una ovación. Todos se acercaron a las luchadoras para felicitarlas por su apasionada batalla. Erza fue hacia donde estaba Juvia y la abrazó, felicitándola desde su corazón.

-Me alegro de que estés en Fairy Tail, tenerte como rival en la vida real sería aterrador.- le confesó Erza.

-Gracias Erza-san, Juvia ha disfrutado mucho de esta pelea.

El que se quedó sin poder moverse fue Gray. Conocía de sobra el poder arrollador de su compañera de equipo, ¿pero Juvia? Definitivamente jamás la había visto así. Cuando recuperó el sentido, se acercó a ella.

-Has estado increíble, ¿pero por qué has decidido que valía la pena dar el máximo esfuerzo?- quiso saber Gray, curioso.

-Juvia quiere ganar la recompensa.- dijo ella seria.

¡Tenía razón! El equipo ganador haría lo que quisiera con el perdedor… Tenía que ganar su enfrentamiento fuese como fuese.

A continuación, Gray y Gajeel tuvieron una ardiente batalla, pero por desgracia, el frío acero de Gajeel golpeó de más a Gray. El combate se detuvo y la gente rodeó al mago de hielo mientras estaba en el suelo.

-Oye Fullbuster, ¿te encuentras bien? Lo siento si me he pasado…-decía con preocupación Gajeel.

-No es nada, estoy bien…-decía Gray, entre quejas.

Tras un rápido análisis de Wendy, que seguía algo agotada por su combate, determinó que tenía rotas un par de costillas.

No era nada que no se pudiese arreglar, aún así, el combate se anuló. Wendy trató al herido con su magia y recomendó que lo llevaran a casa.

Juvia quiso ir con él, pero el maestro ordenó al resto de participantes que se quedasen a escuchar la resolución. El ganador resultó ser el equipo B, como era de esperar, así que los participantes del equipo ganador, tenían que dar una orden a quien se habían enfrentado. Pero estas órdenes debían quedar en secreto.

Juvia sabía desde un primer momento qué quería, quería ganar por ese motivo.

-Erza-san, siempre va con Gray-sama a las misiones y pasa mucho tiempo con él, así que mi orden es que lo protejas como a tu propia vida cuando algo malo le pueda ocurrir.- dijo serena Juvia.

-Eres una persona increíble, Juvia, ¿pero seguro que no quieres algo más práctico para ti?- preguntó Erza.

-Juvia sólo desea eso.-concluyó la chica, acercándose ahora a su amigo Gajeel.- Gazille-kun, no vuelvas a hacerle daño a Gray-sama jamás.

-Ey mujer, no ha sido mi intención, ¡de verdad!- se excusó este.

-Juvia lo sabe, aún así, si algo le vuelve a ocurrir a Gray-sama…-No terminó la frase cuando dio media vuelta y salió del gremio.

Ahora ya podría regresar con Gray y ver cómo se encontraba.

Una vez llegó, entró sin reparar que fuese o no su casa, y dirigió su mirada hacia Gray, tumbado en la cama con el abdomen vendado.

-Parece que habéis ganado, me alegro por ti.- dijo Gray con sinceridad.

-Sí, Juvia ha podido pedir algo que deseaba mucho.- dijo ella satisfecha.

-Aunque no tenga el derecho a pedírtelo, me gustaría que me dieses una recompensa tú a mí… Juvia.-dijo el chico con determinación.

Juvia se puso roja como un tomate, y antes de que se desmayase, Gray prosiguió.

-Quiero que dejes de llamarme Gray-sama. Desde ahora sólo Gray.

-¿Por qué quiere eso?- preguntó ella.

-Puede que me sienta más cercano a ti tras estos días, y me resulta incómodo que me llames así. Me hace sentir que no somos amigos.-concluyó Gray.- ¿Te parece bien?

-Muy bien- respondió Juvia con satisfacción.- Gray.

-Y me gustaría pedirte… otra cosa.- siguió hablando.- Bueno, en realidad, no es cosa mía, pero me han dicho que no me mueva de la cama, y la cama ahora es tuya, así que tendremos que volver a dormir aquí los dos.-terminó Gray, nervioso.

-No sea así, Juvia no tiene problema en dormir en el sofá. Así Gray podrá dormir más cómodamente.

-Por favor. Juvia, por favor.-pidió el mago de hielo sin dejar que su amiga le viese la cara roja, oculta entre las sábanas.

-Está bien.- sólo dijo eso.

Juvia se metió en el cuarto de baño, y tras una ducha rápida salió con su camisón que usaba como pijama y se metió dentro de la cama. Una vez dentro, cara a Gray, rodeó su cuello con un brazo, y con el otro apartó el flequillo que le caía a la frente, y acto seguido depositó un dulce beso en esta. Juvia no sabía por qué había hecho eso, no sabía que fuese tan maternal. Gray correspondió al acto con una sonrisa y se dejó llevar por el sueño, mientras Juvia lo sujetaba entre sus delicados brazos.

Juvia sigue sin creer que pueda estar así con Gray-sama- sólo pudo pensar Juvia antes de dormirse también, peligrosamente cerca de Gray.

**Nota del autor**

**Bueno, hola a todos. Normalmente no me gusta poner notas dentro de los capítulos, pero a veces se hace inevitable.**

**Deciros que estoy muy agradecido de que mi historia tenga tantas visitas en menos de 24 horas… Aunque no sé si son muchas o pocas si lo comparamos con el resto de historias, ya que es el primer fic que escribo y publico. Aún así estoy muy feliz.**

**Como podréis ver, mi fuerte no son las batallas, aunque me encantan, no me detengo a describirlas porque tengo la sensación de que lo haría aburrido tal y como escribo, así que con el tiempo espero poder escribir bien esas escenas.**

**Decir que me extraña estar escribiendo algo en el plano "romance", ya que en lo personal, no soy muy romántico que digamos, pero a la hora de inventar situaciones de ese tipo disfruto como un niño pequeño.**

**Una vez más, gracias por vuestro interés en la historia, y como agradecimiento, si queréis que suceda algo, ya sea en concreto o en general, dentro de mi historia, podéis dejármelo por escrito en una review. Si decido incluir alguna de vuestras ideas os la contestaré y también os mencionaré cuando escriba dicho capítulo.**

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por todo, y espero que sigáis este fic hasta el final (que no sé ni cómo será, ni cuándo llegará, por cierto).**


	5. Capítulo 5: Agradecimiento

**Capítulo 5**

Gray se pasó la mayor parte de la noche despierto, las heridas no le dejaban conciliar el sueño. Maldijo al maestro y sus estúpidas ideas, podría haberles avisado antes sobre el torneo, si lo hubiese sabido no se habría pasado el día anterior yendo de misión en misión, terminando casi sin aliento. En realidad le fastidiaba más no poder dormir que las heridas en sí, tampoco era que le fuera a recriminar nada a Gajeel.

Seguía pensando en sus cosas mientras miraba cómo Juvia dormía a escasos centímetros de él. En ese momento se arrepintió de haber sido tan frío con ella desde que la conocía. Él realmente sabía lo que Juvia sentía por él, bueno, en realidad lo sabía todo el mundo, y hasta hace poco tiempo no la había tomado enserio. No se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero la satisfacción le inundaba cada vez que Juvia se alejaba de Lyon durante el torneo, y cuando lucho junto a él para derrotarle junto a Chelia. Realmente no podía tener ninguna duda respecto a ella, pero por el contrario… Gray era consciente que tenía actitudes que podían molestar a Juvia, y más conociendo sus sentimientos, ¿pero y los suyos propios?

El chico no sabía qué pensar, no era del tipo romántico ni de tener parejas ni de pasar la noche con mujeres. Cuando se trataba de eso, había un vacío en Gray, en ese aspecto al menos.

De repente, Gray empezó a toser, lo que despertó al instante a Juvia, que seguía rodeando a su acompañante con sus brazos.

-Gray, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo incorporándose ante él.

-Sí, no es nada por lo que preocuparse. Siento haberte despertado.-se excusó este.

-Juvia irá a prepararle un té, espere aquí.-dijo la chica algo preocupada.

A los pocos minutos ella regresó con una bandeja con dos tazas, que depositó en una mesilla cercana.

De repente dijo Gray, sin venir a tema.

-Cuéntame qué has hecho en tu vida.

Juvia se extrañó que le preguntara esas cosas. Mientras miraba a través de la ventana, reflexionó:

-Juvia no conoció a sus padres, se crió en un internado desde que nació hasta que pudo independizarse. Allí no pasé mis mejores años, ya que al atraer la lluvia, Juvia no pudo hacer amigos.-recordaba ella en voz alta.- Cuando Juvia se fue del internado, conoció a un hombre, Bora, que resultó ser un engaño para Juvia. Por lo visto fue detenido un tiempo después por traficar con esclavos, así que Juvia se alivió al no haber seguido con él. Aunque en realidad, fue Bora quien no pudo aguantar más al lado de Juvia. Fue entonces cuando el maestro Jose buscó a Juvia, mostrándose muy interesado en que me uniera a su gremio, así que acepté. No tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir…-Juvia dejó de hablar.

A ella se le rompió la voz y los labios le empezaban a temblar, a lo que Gray respondió acercándose a ella, todavía dolorido por sus lesiones, mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí haber preguntado.- dijo Gray intentando consolar a Juvia.- Realmente, parece que si no has tenido una vida difícil no puedes entrar a Fairy Tail.

Juvia sonrió a esto, era irónico.

Olvidándose de las bebidas que había preparado la maga, Gray acercó a Juvia y a él mismo hacia dentro de la cama de nuevo, y esta vez él se acercó a la frente de su amiga plantándole un tierno beso.

-Juvia está muy feliz de poder ser más cercana a Gray.-se atrevió a decir casi sin pestañear.

Gray no contestó a esto, pero atrapó a Juvia contra él mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Intentemos dormir un poco más.-dijo él finalmente.

Gray empezó a temer el día en que la reforma de Fairy Hills se completara, así Juvia volvería allí y no podrían pasar esos momentos tan especiales que nunca hubiese imaginado tener con ella.

Juvia pensaba lo mismo, no quería volver a tener la relación acosadora-acosado anterior. Ojalá la reforma durase por siempre.

Lo único que podían hacer era aprovechar el presente.

Gray y Juvia se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, más tarde la lo habitual. Seguían abrazados, pero ya no estaban avergonzados por la situación. Simplemente se sonrieron. Gray debía seguir en reposo, y le dijo a Juvia que no se preocupara por él, que se fuera al gremio a hacer alguna misión.

Juvia se sintió mal, pero aceptó. Tenía algo pensado: el dinero que conseguiría en la misión de ese día sería para comprarle a Gray un presente como agradecimiento No podía seguir en su casa y no agradecerle como es debido, así que se animó.

La misión que realizó fue ofrecida por Mirajane, podría decirse que se la reservó. Era un problema bastante serio sobre el conducto de cañerías de la parte oeste de Magnolia, y requerían a alguien con conocimiento del tema.

-Pero Juvia no sabe nada acerca de… cañerías.-dijo ella algo confusa.

-Pensé que al ser una maga de agua te resultaría fácil. Podrías ir con alguien para que te ayude, si quieres.-dijo Mira sonriendo.

A Juvia sólo le vino a la cabeza ir con Gajeel, así que se acercó a él y a Lilly.

-Gazille-kun, ¿acompañaría a Juvia a esta misión?- le dijo ella.

-Bueno, me siento un poco mal por haber herido a tu amigo el stripper… Supongo que no nos llevará mucho tiempo, así que te acompañaré.-sentenció Gajeel.

Juvia y Gajeel eran muy buenos amigos, y no era la primera misión que realizaban los dos solos. Aunque no se lo admitiera a nadie, Gajeel le tenía mucho cariño a su compañera, ya que gracias a ella pudo unirse a Fairy Tail. Nunca le estaría lo suficientemente agradecido, así que siempre tenía tiempo para ayudarla.

La misión no les costó mucho tiempo, simplemente implantaron un desvío adicional en la red de cañerías gracias a los poderes de Juvia y Gajeel, así que les fue fácil, y la recompensa no estaba nada mal.

-Puedes quedarte con la recompensa entera, mujer de la lluvia.-dijo Gajeel mostrándose desinteresado.- Después de todo era una misión para ti.

-¡Juvia no puede hacer eso! Gazille-kun ha hecho posible el cumplimiento del trabajo.- respondió ella.

-No me hagas repetirlo. No quiero que dividas la recompensa, te la puedes quedar. Pero tendrás que ayudarme en algún trabajo algún día.- y sin dejarla contestar, se marchó.

Juvia puso cara de satisfacción y le agradeció en silencio, así el obsequio para Gray podría ser mayor.

La maga, una vez obtuvo el dinero de la misión, se acercó al centro de la ciudad en busca de algo para Gray.

Tardó más en decidir qué comprar que en hacer la misión, y al final, tras mucho pensar y darle vueltas, le regaló un colgante de oro blanco con una sencilla fina cadena, sosteniendo una lágrima. O puede que una gota de lluvia, así seguro que pasase lo que pasase, no se olvidaría de ella.


	6. Capítulo 6: Decepciones

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Juvia entró en el apartamento de Gray, no lo vio donde debería estar, en la cama. Se escuchaba el agua gotear, así que supuso que estría dándose una ducha, así que aprovechó y guardó el colgante que tenía pensado entregarle, ¿pero cuándo? Definitivamente no podía dárselo sin más, tenía que organizar algo especial…

Juvia sonrojó de repente por estar pensando en Gray como si fuese su pareja, pero realmente lo parecían, y más últimamente. Pero ahora ella era más valiente y estaba decidida a no esconder sus sentimientos. Haría sus imaginaciones realidad, o lo intentaría.

Gray salió del cuarto de baño al poco tiempo, sorprendentemente vestido.

-Oh, acabas de llegar.-hizo notar él.- Hace un rato han estado aquí Natsu y compañía, querían que fuésemos a hacer una misión.

-Pero sus heridas…-dijo Juvia preocupada.- Además, ¿no cree que es algo tarde para irse a un trabajo?

-La verdad es que sí, pero tras estar tanto tiempo en la cama necesito salir a hacer algo. –se excusó el mago.- Tú pareces agotada, usa el baño y cena algo. Yo no sé si volveré para dormir. Ya sabes con mi equipo nunca se sabe…

-De… de acuerdo.-contestó Juvia algo decepcionada.

-Bueno…-esperó Gray, y tras unos segundos en silencio, alzó la mirada.- Me marcho entonces.

-Tenga cuidado por favor.-se despidió ella.

Gray pensó que tendría que haber invitado a Juvia a acompañarles en la misión, pero ella acababa de llegar ahora de trabajar, estaba agotada, y si se lo hubiese pedido seguro que habría ido. No quería que se sobre-esforzase. Aún así, lo sabía mal romper la buena racha que tenían ambos, y marchó hacia el trabajo no muy feliz.

Por su parte, Juvia seguía algo conmocionada. Ella estaba pensando en organizar algo especial para Gray y para ella, pero termina marchándose a una misión con sus amigos… Decidió tomar un baño para relajarse y aclarar sus ideas, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Estaba desanimada, así que ni cenó, y al plantarse en medio de la habitación, decidió que ya no quería dormir en la cama de Gray. Estaba resentida, y se odiaba por ello. Él no tenía la culpa, era de ella, tendría que haberle pedido que se quedase con ella. ¿Dónde había quedado la nueva Juvia que se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba?

Así que sin más, se dejó caer en el sofá, más incómodo de lo que había imaginado, y finalmente se durmió.

La misión en la que se encontraba Natsu y su equipo era más una maniobra para que Gray se animara y se distrajese por su reciente lesión más que por otra cosa.

-Parece que te encuentras mejor, ¿verdad Gray?- preguntó Lucy feliz.

-Sí, bueno, aunque para esta chorrada de misión no hacía falta tantas personas, podríais haberla hecha sin mí.-contestó él.

-Oye Gray, no te pases. Hemos hecho esta chorrada de misión, como tú la llamas, para animarte y hacer que te muevas.-dijo Natsu.

A Gray, muy lejos de alegrarle la dedicación de sus amigos, le molestó realmente. Él realmente había accedido a ir con ellos, porque al fin y al cabo era su equipo, pero porque creía que necesitaban su ayuda de verdad.

No les dijo nada para no ser descortés. Sólo puso mala cara y siguió.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando Gray abrió silenciosamente la puerta de su casa, lo último que quería era despertar a Juvia. Pero cuando la vio dormida en el sofá, le dio un vuelco el corazón. Ella debía estar realmente molesta y triste por su culpa. Se le formó de repente un nudo en la garganta, y se puso nervioso. Así que sin previo aviso, recolocó a Juvia en el sofá de tal manera que él quedara acostado tras ella, sujetándola cruzando sus brazos a su alrededor. Ella no se despertó, estaría cansadísima.

-Lo siento.-susurró él mientras se acercó para darle un beso a la cabeza.

Juvia se despertó temprano al día siguiente, y vio como era abrazada por Gray. No podía creer todavía que estuviese así con él. El disgusto del día anterior se esfumó, y continuó recostada donde estaba, pero todavía despierta.

Gray despertó al poco tiempo, y sin hacer demasiados movimientos bruscos se levantó del sofá, soltando a Juvia, y se metió en la cocina. Quería recompensar de algún modo la faena que le hizo ayer a su compañera, así que le preparó un dulce desayuno en una bandeja, y se sentó frente al sofá, esperando a que Juvia, que se pretendía seguir dormida, se despertase.

Cuando decidió abrir los ojos, Gray la recibió con alegría.

-Buenas días, Juvia.- saludó mientras le acercaba la bandeja con el desayuno.

-Muchas gracias, no tenía por qué molestarse. Además, Juvia no desayuna demasiado.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Hoy necesitarás un buen desayuno. Nos vamos al gremio en cuanto termines e iremos a una misión, la más difícil que encontremos.-la sorprendió Gray.

-Eso haría a Juvia muy feliz.- dijo ella, casi obviando la parte de "la más difícil que encontremos".- ¿Pero qué hay de su equipo? Erza-san y los demás se molestarán si…

-Tonterías, somos un equipo pero no por ello nos limitamos. Cada uno es un mundo y puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera.- respondió Gray.

Cuando Juvia terminó su desayuno mientras Gray la observaba, se vistió y salió del apartamento junto con Gray.

-Venga, vamos.- dijo el chico mientras cogía a Juvia de la mano, medio arrastrándola.

Una vez en el gremio, se plantaron ambos en el tablón de misiones para decidir qué hacer. Finalmente escogieron un trabajo en el que tenían que capturar a una banda criminal en una aldea cerca de Magnolia.

-Vayamos a ayudar a esta gente.-anunció Gray.

-Sí.-contestó ella más feliz imposible.


	7. Capítulo 7: Riesgo

**Capítulo 7**

El grupo de bandidos llamado La ira se encargó de que el cartel de su recompensa se colgase en el tablón de misiones de Fairy Tail, por motivos profundos.

Resulta ser que La ira es un subgrupo de una de las alianzas de los gremios oscuros, y tras ver el fracaso a la hora de enfrentar a Fairy Tail decidieron afinar un mejor plan. Irían matando uno a uno a cada mago que fuese tras su captura, suponiendo que los compañeros restantes vendrían a buscar a sus amigos desaparecidos poco a poco. Era una estrategia lenta y algo costosa, pero si salía bien, podía ocasionar mucho sufrimiento a dicho gremio.

Los magos de Fairy Tail aplastaron a Oracion Seis, y no sólo una vez. No podían permitir esa deshonra dentro de la alianza oscura. El único problema, si es que se le podía llamar así, es que el único mago de la banda era el líder. El resto eran bandidos sin poderes sobrenaturales, aunque con una formación en el arte de matar terrorífica. Esperarían pacientemente a los magos que se atreviesen a tomar su misión…

Mientras tanto, Gray y Juvia salieron del gremio, hablando despreocupadamente sobre cómo deberían ir a la aldea. Al no estar muy lejos, Juvia propuso ir en carruaje, ya que si iban en tren no les iba a llevar directamente hacia allí y tendrían que buscarse otro medio de transporte. Gray estuvo de acuerdo, y partieron ligeros hacia un puesto de alquiler de carruajes, impulsados por magia.

No iba a ser un problema quedarse sin poder mágico, ya que tras la apertura del segundo origen que les ayudó a desarrollar Ultear, eso había dejado de preocuparles. Aún así, Gray se ofreció para que fuese su magia la que sirviera como combustible.

A medio camino, pararon para comer bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras charlaban animadamente.

-Y pensar que querías irte a un hotel…-dijo Gray entre risas.

-Juvia se hubiese arrepentido de eso, seguro.-contestó ella algo tímida.- Para Juvia estos días están siendo maravillosos.

-Juvia, yo…-quiso decir Gray, pero fue interrumpido por algo.

Una flecha salió disparada hacia Juvia. Ella se asustó, aunque no se movió, ya que la flecha la atravesó limpiamente y siguió su transcurso.

-¿Nos atacan? ¿Los bandidos?- preguntó ella levantándose, algo alarmada.

-Se supone que todavía estamos a medio camino del lugar donde se nos cita.- respondió él.

Una lluvia de flechas salió disparada, esta vez dirigidas a Gray. No le daba tiempo a crear su escudo de hielo, así que Juvia lo empujó hacia un lado y las flechas cayeron sobre ella, con el mismo resultado.

Viendo que sus esfuerzos eran ineficaces, salieron de sus escondites una docena de bandidos, rodeando a los dos magos. Les acorralaron con lanzas y espadas.

Juvia no temía por ella misma, ya que los ataques físicos eran inútiles contra ella, pero Gray tendría que estar alerta.

-Gray, tenemos que acabar con esta gente lo más rápido posible.-dijo la maga de agua mientras se preparaba.- ¡Water cyclone!

Juvia se transformó en un torbellino que pasó por encima de todos los bandidos, mientras Gray preparaba su golpe.

-Ice maker… ¡Saucer!- y tras juntar sus manos, un disco salió disparado pasando tras Juvia y pisoteando de nuevo a los bandidos.

Pero estos no tardaron ni un segundo en reincorporarse.

-No creeréis que con esa mierda de magia nos venceréis, ¿verdad? - dijo uno de ellos.

-Gray Fullbuster, discípulo de Ul y alquimista de hielo.-dijo otro, y esta vez encarándole.- ¡Te has enfrentado demasiadas veces a Oracion Seis, tenemos datos más que suficientes sobre ti, niño!

-Y su amiguita debe ser… Juvia Lockser, ex miembro de Phantom Lord, y maga de clase S integrante de los Element 4. Tampoco es que necesitemos saber más de esta idiota.-siguió diciendo el bandido.- Te crees muy resbaladiza, ¿eh? ¡Jefe! aquí hay alguien a quien sólo se puede derrotar haciendo uso de la magia. Es la maga de agua.

De la nada apareció el que parecía ser el miembro de la banda. Un apuesto hombre de mediana edad, que lucía orgulloso la insignia de su grupo en la frente.

-Tú, mocosa, vas a enfrentarte a… No, mejor dicho, te aplastaré personalmente. El resto podéis ocuparos del chico. Cortadle el cuello, atravesadle el corazón, lo que sea para matarlo.-dijo el jefe.- En cuanto a ti, querida, no creas que te espera un final menos sangriento.

-Juvia, véncele. Yo estaré bien contra estos payasos.-dijo Gray muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Sí.-sólo dijo ella, mientras se abalanzaba con el puño en alto contra el jefe de la banda, pero él ya la estaba esperando.

-¡Rugido del dragón de agua!- gritó a todo volumen, mientras una potente ráfaga salió de su boca arrastrando a Juvia varios metros atrás.

Era el dragon slayer de agua. Gray no puedo evitar abrir la boca en señal de sorpresa, y Juvia se levantó del suelo como pudo.

-No creas que vas a vencerme tan rápido, dragón.-le desafió Juvia.- ¡Ven!

Y ambos se enzarzaron en una batalla de poder, uno muy cerca del otro, yendo y viniendo, moviéndose a toda velocidad intentando derribarse.

Gray prestó atención a su batalla, sabía que Juvia estaría bien, le había demostrado lo poderosa que era.

Gray empezó por crear jaulas de hielo para fijar sus objetivos y a continuación les lanzaba todo tipo de ataques.

Tras una desesperante batalla, pudo deshacerse de la docena de bandidos, así que dirigió su completa atención a la lucha acuática.

Ninguno de los dos cedía terreno, y Juvia sospechaba que el dragon slayer no estaba luchado al 100%. Así que cuando el jefe de la banda vio que Gray venció a su grupo, se abalanzó hacia él, tomándolo por sorpresa. El golpe lo derribó hacia el árbol más cercano, donde se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Maldito traidor!- gritó Juvia para colocarse ante el slayer y Gray.- Estás peleando contra Juvia. No dejaré que le toques ni un pelo a Gray.- dijo extendiendo sus brazos en señal de protección.

-No sufras, niña tonta, los dos acabaréis muertos, pero he pensado que si dejo que veas cómo termino con tu amigo tu tortura sería más placentera para mí.-dijo el sádico slayer.

Juvia frunció el ceño y mostró una mueca de lo más terrorífica.

-Gray, no se mueva de ahí, Juvia terminará con este bastardo.-dijo ella decidida.

-Pero no has podido contra él, no… ¡No eres rival para él! ¡Si sigue así te matará!- le dijo Gray enfadándose.

-¡No espero que lo entienda, yo no lucho para ganar!- gritó ella todavía con más fuerza y más rabia.- ¡Gray no entiende nada, pero una mujer enamorada debe hacer esto por ella misma, no le puede pasar nada a Gray-sama!

Y dicho esto, se medio-transformó en una columna de agua elevándose al cielo.

-¡Segundo origen, liberación!- de repente, el poder mágico de Juvia empezó a incrementarse. ¿Acaso había estado todo el tiempo luchado con la mitad de su poder?- Gray ya estaba debilitado, no tenías derecho a atacarle.

El dragon slayer de agua se dispuso a volver a hacer el rugido, pero Juvia se le adelantó.

-¡Abriros, alas del amor de Gray-sama!- gritó ella a los cuatro vientos.

El ataque sirvió para desestabilizar a su enemigo, pero estaba muy lejos de derrotarle. Juvia volvió a descender al cielo, deshaciendo la columna de agua, cuando notó a Gray tras ella.

-Sí que entiendo lo que has dicho.- dijo sólo él, mientras cogía a Juvia de la mano y la miraba a sus ojos.

-¡Unión de poder mágico, Unison Raid!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Por muy dragon slayer que fuese su enemigo, resistir un ataque en ese estado de perfecta sincronía no era muy probable.

Gray y Juvia vencieron, aunque todavía no habían relajado sus rostros. Pero seguían cogidos de la mano.

Se las arreglaron para retener y capturar a la banda entera para entregarla a las autoridades. Pero al ser una misión señuelo, no recibieron recompensa alguna, sólo el agradecimiento de los soldados. No les importó, ahora el dinero de la recompensa era lo que menos les importaba.

Se volvieron a montar al carruaje, en silencia todavía, de vuelta al gremio.


	8. Capítulo 8: Noche cerrada

**Capítulo 8**

En el gremio todo marchaba con normalidad: la gente entraba y salía si parar, de una misión u otra, y había un ambiente agradable, hasta que aparecieron por la entrada dos figuras con aires de muerto viviente. Eran Gray y Juvia.

Todo el mundo se acercó a recibirlos preocupados.

-¡¿Pero a qué misión habéis ido?! ¡Corre Wendy, trátales las heridas!- dijo Erza nada más verles.

Wendy se encargó primero de tratar las heridas de Gray, aunque este insistiera en que curase antes a Juvia, a lo que la sacerdotisa del cielo hizo caso omiso; Gray estaba en peores condiciones.

-Gray y Juvia fueron atacados por un grupo de bandidos, nos estaban esperado.- les iba contando Juvia.- El líder del grupo era el dragon slayer de agua, por lo que nos costó salir…

-¿¡Os habéis enfrentado a un dragon slayer!? Y lo habéis vencido, sois increíbles.-la cortó Natsu alucinado.

-En realidad Juvia hizo casi todo el trabajo.- interrumpió Gray una vez curado.

Juvia iba a replicarle, pero Wendy le indicó que se acomodara para que la tratase rápidamente.

Mientras Gray entraba en detalles, todos escuchaban boquiabiertos. Erza se sentía un poco mal, aunque no salía de su asombro, ella había prometido proteger a Gray, pero ¿qué podía hacer en esa situación? Ni siquiera se encontraba con él…

Luego apareció el maestro, disculpándose por haber caído en la trampa de haber aceptado una misión trampa, e indicándoles que se fueran a casa a descansar, así que le hicieron caso.

Ya había caído la noche, hacía un frío fuera de lo común, y Gray y Juvia seguían mostrándose distantes uno del otro, aunque lo hacían con tanta naturalidad que no creaban incomodidad. Sólo silencio.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Gray dejó que Juvia tomase un baño. Mientras lo hacía, cenó algo rápido y esperó a que saliera.

Cuando ella se bañó, entró Gray, y ella automáticamente hizo lo mismo que había hecho él antes, comió algo rápido como cena y se metió directamente en la cama.

Cuando Gray terminó de bañarse se acostó en el sofá.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Gray en voz alta.

-Hasta mañana.- respondió Juvia.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día como para andar ignorándose como si fuesen críos. Recapitulando, Juvia había dicho en voz alta y clara que estaba luchando para proteger al hombre que amaba, y Gray había dicho que él entendía también ese sentimiento. Los dos eran conscientes de eso, y puede que fuese el motivo de su frialdad. No podían atreverse a actuar tan a la ligera ahora que sus sentimientos habían sido expresados en voz alta, aunque estuviese muy lejos de ser una declaración formal. Tendrían que haber hablado sobre el tema, o por lo menos no actuar de ese modo. Así que dejando el orgullo y la timidez de lado, Juvia se levantó de la cama y caminó suavemente hacia el sofá donde estaba acostado Gray.

Él seguía despierto cuando Juvia se acostó a su lado, mirándola de frente, ambos con los ojos abiertos. Gray le pasó los brazos por la espalda para que no cayese al suelo, ya que estaba casi en el borde del mueble.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus frentes.

-Realmente, es una noche muy helada.- dijo simplemente ella.

-¿Tú crees?-respondió el mago de hielo, que para sorpresa de nadie, iba en ropa interior.- Yo creo que sólo sentiría frío en lo alto de una montaña en el polo norte.

Sí hacía mucho frío, y Juvia había abandonado la calidez que le proporcionaban las sábanas de la cama para meterse en el sofá, cubiertos únicamente por una fina manta.

Ante los temblores de ella, Gray la abrazó más fuerte, frotándole la espalda con sus manos, pero no se le ocurrió decirle que volviese a la cama si tenía tanto frío. Él quería que pasase frío si así podían estar así.

Juvia escondió su cara en el pecho de Gray, atrapándolo en un abrazo también.

-Siempre he temido que al tocarte te traspasase.- dijo Gray de la nada.

-Juvia sólo se convierte en agua cuando quiere. Sólo Juvia deja que la toque quien ella quiera…- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Gracias por dejarme tocarte.- dijo él, paseando su palma de la mano por un brazo de ella, y luego lo mismo con su otro brazo, subiendo hasta su rostro. Cuando cogió a Juvia, con ambas manos en sus mejillas, la alejó unos centímetros para verle la cara. Los dos estaban rojos de la vergüenza, pero no apartaban sus miradas, sus corazones latían rápidamente, hasta parecía que iban a salirles por la boca.

Y esta vez, Gray acercó su cara al lado de la de Juvia, pasándola por encima de su hombro, ahora bajando de nuevo las manos acariciando la espalda de ella, a lo que Juvia respondió con un beso en el cuello.

Gray estaba empezando a excitarse, así que se obligó a parar de aspirar el aroma de Juvia y seguir bajando sus caricias, que volvieron a la mitad de la espalda.

-Deberíamos descansar, quién sabe qué misión haremos mañana…- dijo él, cortando un poco la situación.

-Tiene razón.- dijo ella avergonzada, dejando de pasar recorrer el cuello de Gray con su nariz.

Ella también se estaba excitando, y para qué engañarse, haría lo que fuese con Gray, pero no podían echarlo todo a perder en una noche como esa. Tenía que ser mucho más especial, así que quedó contenta de poder pasar la noche simplemente abrazada a él.

Él agradeció que ella parase, ya que unos minutos más y la situación se hubiese puesto algo… incómoda, y estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro como para disimularlo.

-Pero a Juvia no le apetece ir a una misión mañana.- dijo finalmente la maga.- Juvia quiere quedarse así todo el día.

-Me parece bien, aunque el sofá no es del todo cómodo.-respondió él.

A lo que Juvia reaccionó levantándose mientras cogía a Gray de las manos, conduciéndolo a la cama. Una vez dentro, el frío ya no era tan notable, aunque seguían abrazados, puede que con más fuerza incluso. También se molestaron en correr las cortinas, para quedar en completa oscuridad para cuando saliera el sol.

-Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre.- susurró Juvia sin saber si Gray la había escuchado o no.


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?

**Capítulo 9**

Fue una larga noche, aunque el tiempo pasase deprisa. Juvia y Gray no conciliaron un sueño profundo, ya que se estuvieron acariciando y mirándose gran parte de la noche. Llegó el día pero la situación no cambió para nada, apenas entraba luz a la habitación, y ellos seguían sin apenas moverse. Y seguían sin decir palabra, cualquier ruido fuera de lo normal estropearía el momento. El único sonido que salía de ellos eran unos ligeros suspiros y gemidos, y el del roce de sus manos.

Todo seguía perfecto dentro del clima creado por ellos, hasta que alguien aporreó la puerta.

-No abra, deja que llamen.- le dijo Juvia sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Gray le hizo caso y volvió a pasarle la mano por la mejilla, pero no paraban de llamar.

-¡Oye stripper, abre! Es importante.- era Natsu, gritando como si no hubiese mañana.

-Abre o echaré la puerta abajo, te lo advierto.-dijo Erza esta vez.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Gray apresurado, mientras se ponía algo de ropa encima.- Tú sigue aquí.- le dijo a Juvia.

Gray abrió la puerta con precaución.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al ver a sus amigos.

-Hoy todo el gremio va a organizar una fiesta, así que al ver que no aparecías hemos venido a avisarte. Tienes que venir.- anunció Natsu sonriendo.

-También tiene que venir Juvia.- añadió Lucy.- Hay un gran anuncio.

Cuando se marcharon, Gray se dio la vuelta y se quedó de pie mirando a Juvia.

-Tenemos que ir.- sentenció ella algo decepcionada.- ¿Pero a qué se deberá la fiesta?

-¿Quién sabe? Aunque no sería la primera fiesta sin motivo que organizan, ya sabes cómo son.- dijo Gray con media sonrisa.

Tomaron algo para desayunar, sin prisas, y luego se vistieron para salir. Iban caminando mientras conversaban animadamente, sin mostrar vergüenza de su actitud tan cariñosa.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, había el mismo escándalo como de costumbre, y sin previo aviso, Gajeel se acercó a los recién llegados.

-Oye, Gray… Todavía no me he disculpado por lo de la competición, yo…-pero Gray lo cortó.

-No te creas que fue la gran cosa, apenas me hizo cosquillas. Sólo es que me pilló con poca energía.-bromeó Gray, sin darle importancia.

Gajeel hizo una mueca molesta y se alejó de ellos, mientras Gray y Juvia reían.

-En verdad Gazille-kun lo siente, pero es muy rudo.- le dijo la maga.

De repente, Natsu, Lucy y Erza fueron animadamente hacia donde estaban ellos, rodeando a Gray entre sus brazos. Parecía que habían bebido un poco.

Por otra parte, Lisanna se acercó a preguntarle a Juvia cómo estaba tras enterarse de su emboscada. Mientras ella lo relataba, Cana y Levy se acercaron para saber qué sucedió exactamente.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe cuál es el motivo de la fiesta de hoy?- preguntó Levy a todos.

-¿Qué más da? ¡Yo no necesito que sea fiesta para beber, jajajajajaja!- dijo Cana.- Venga Juvia, bebe conmigo.

A lo que Juvia respondió apartándose de ella.- Mejor no, Cana-san.

Cana en esos momentos recordó lo sucedido en la batalla que organizó Laxus, cuando ella se sacrificó para salvarla ante Fried.

-¡Ay Juvia, te quiero!- le dijo Cana abrazándola exageradamente.

-Deberías relacionarte más con nosotras, aunque no puedas aspirar a ser la reina de las hadas.- se incorporó Evergreen riendo.

-Pero Juvia no…

En ese momento, el resto del grupito que se había formado a su alrededor se abalanzó sobre ella. Juvia no pudo hacer otra cosa aparte de llorar de alegría.

Gray dirigió la mirada hacia el escándalo que formaron las chicas y sonrió. Se alegraba mucho por ella, pero le preocupaba a la vez. Si ella conseguía entablar tantas amistades, él ya no sería su prioridad. Aún así, estaba feliz.

-¡No me extraña que a Lyon le gustes tanto, eres adorable!- escuchó Gray a lo lejos por parte de alguna chica.

-Maldita sea.- gruñó él mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

La fiesta siguió, y nadie se volvió a preguntar cuál era el motivo por lo que se había organizado, y pronto se olvidaron de todo.

Gray y Juvia no estuvieron cerca en casi toda la celebración, pero sus miradas si se cruzaron en varias ocasiones.

A causa de la bebida, Erza se acercó a Gray, lo sentó en la silla más cercana y empezó a hablarle.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tú te libraste de la sanción por perder la competición.- le dijo Erza medio balbuceando.- Resulta que cada miembro del equipo vencedor, o sea, el B, tenía que darle una orden a su contrincante.

-Oh, lo siento por vosotros.- dijo Gray aburrido.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Realmente eres un niño todavía.- empezó a decir Erza, algo más seria.- Mi contrincante fue Juvia, la misma que luego me dio una orden.

-Creía que eso se quedaba en secreto, no voy a preguntarte qué te ordenó.- dijo él cortante.

-¿No tienes idea de lo que quería? Te lo puedes imaginar al menos, ¿no?- siguió la pelirroja.

Gray no tenía ni idea. Conocía a Juvia, y más últimamente, pero no se le ocurrió qué podía necesitar ella de Erza.

-Juvia pidió que te cuide cuando estemos en una misión, que te proteja con mi vida si es necesario.- dijo Erza finalmente.

Gray reaccionó levantándose bruscamente de donde estaba sentado, dirección hacia donde se encontraba Juvia.

No podía creer que Juvia le dijese eso a Erza, estaba emocionado y el corazón le latía rápidamente. No sabía qué haría o qué diría cuando fuese donde estaba ella, pero reaccionó así por algún motivo, y al fin y al cabo, haría lo correcto.

Pero el escenario se iluminó y se retiraron las cortinas, mientras el maestro se dirigía caminando suavemente por la tarima, hasta situarse en medio.

-¡Atención todos!- gritó él, parando toda actividad en el gremio. Gray también se detuvo y el maestro siguió hablando.

-Tengo una muy buena noticia. Al fin, tras varios días más de lo esperado… Fairy Hills reabrirá sus puertas mañana, con muchas novedades dentro del edificio. Además del permiso especial de que los chicos podrán instalarse, aunque ya hay varias peticiones, por lo que no creo que queden vacantes. ¡Pero enhorabuena chicas! Al fin podréis volver a vuestra habitación y volver a tener intimidad.-concluyó el maestro

El tiempo se detuvo mientras Gray buscó con ansiedad a Juvia con la mirada.


	10. Capítulo 10: Estalla la burbuja

**Capítulo 10**

En el gremio estalló el júbilo, por fin podrían volver a sus dormitorios. Las chicas especialmente no podían contener su alegría. Volver a su territorio y convivir junto al resto de las inquilinas era lo mejor, y la apertura cara a los chicos era interesante también. Pero no todo eran risas y llantos de alegría, alguien salió del gremio sin poder contenerse dejando atrás al resto. Y empezó a llover. Llovía como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, de la nada, y Juvia no pudo contener sus lágrimas nada más salir del gremio, tal era su tristeza que cayó de rodillas sin poder evitarlo, sin parar de llorar.

Dentro del gremio nadie le dio importancia al mal tiempo, nadie excepto Gray, que seguía buscando a Juvia, y al ver la tormenta que se había desatado no tuvo duda alguna, así que salió hacia fuera, y allí la encontró.

Ambos notaron la presencia del otro, pero no abrieron la boca, simplemente se miraban.

-Parece que Juvia podrá volver a su habitación…-dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.-Debería ir a hacer la maleta.

Gray seguía sin hablar, sólo asintió mientras la tristeza se apoderaba de él. Ayudó a Juvia a levantarse, y sin soltarla de la mano la acompañó a su apartamento. Pero no dejaba de llover.

Gray y Juvia llegaron empapados a casa.

-Juvia lo siente, no puede hacer para la lluvia. Ahora caerá enfermo…- se disculpó al ver que Gray estaba completamente empapado.

-No te preocupes por eso.- dijo mirando al suelo.

Gray no fue capaz de ayudar a Juvia a hacer la maleta, era como si la estuviese ayudando a marcharse y era incapaz de moverse.

Juvia por su parte recogía en silencio su ropa y el resto de sus pertenencias, y cuando vio en su maleta el colgante que había comprado para Gray empezó a llorar silenciosamente. No había tenido la ocasión de preparar nada y dárselo, y ahora temía que Gray pensara que era una desagradecida.

Gray se agachó y se puso a su altura para comprobar que estaba bien, y ella temblaba todavía con la caja del regalo entre las manos. Pero Juvia se decidió y se secó las lágrimas. Entonces se levantó de repente y miró a Gray, que también se levantó.

-Juvia no esperaba tener que marcharse tan pronto…-en realidad no era pronto, pero a ella se le había hecho corto.- Así que a Juvia no le ha dado tiempo a hacer lo que quería, pero… Gracias por todo.- y estiró sus brazos con la caja en sus manos, mientras miraba a Gray a los ojos.

Gray seguía sin articular sonido alguno, pero cogió la caja que le ofrecía Juvia.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?-pudo preguntar finalmente.

Juvia asintió, y él empezó a abrir la caja lentamente. Entonces vio el colgante en forma de agua. No podría ser de otro más aparte de Juvia.

-Es para que se acuerde del buen tiempo que Juvia pasó en su casa.- dijo ella en voz baja, mientras Gray no apartaba la vista del regalo.- Gracias por dejar que Juvia se quedara y hacer que sean los días más felices.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gray se abalanzó sobre Juvia tirándola al suelo mientras la abrazaba, quedando encima de ella. El chico colocó sus manos lentamente en el rostro de ella, sin poder contener las lágrimas ni un segundo más. Ahora ella también lloraba.

-¡Juvia no quiere irse!- gritó la maga a los cuatro vientos, mientras se tapaba la cara con el brazo.

A lo que Gray respondió acercándose a sus labios, dejando que los suyos entraran en contacto con los de ella. Juvia correspondió al beso con fuerza, mientras abrazaba a Gray.

No paraban de besarse, sin descanso, parecía que bebían uno del otro y las respiraciones y los latidos se aceleraban. La ropa empezó a sobrarles pronto, e iban desnudándose uno al otro, hasta que Gray cogió a Juvia en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, sin dejar de apartarse de ella.

Ninguno de los dos sentía vergüenza, ya que estaban haciendo lo que tanto deseaban tras tanto tiempo. Las caricias se aceleraban y los besos se expandieron por todo el cuerpo, dejando que sus lenguas jugasen con la piel del otro.

Gray pasó sus manos por encima de los pechos de Juvia mientras ella emitía débiles gemidos, para continuar besándole con pasión. Hasta que Juvia pudo dar la vuelta a la situación y se sentó encima de Gray. Su sexualidad estaba en contacto y podían sentir la humedad y la excitación uno del otro, pero no les importó. Ahora Juvia tomó el control y pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Gray con ansia. Luego acarició su firme pecho y posó sus labios encima de su marca del gremio, dándole un suave beso.

-Te quiero.- dijo finalmente Gray, y sin tiempo a que ella reaccionara, volvió a ponerse encima de ella.- Te quiero.-repitió.

Ella no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, pero Gray llevaba puesto el colgando en que ella le había regalado. Sin decir palabra, bajó su mano hasta el miembro de Gray y lo masajeó, dándole la señal que continuase. Así que Gray se acomodó entre las piernas de Juvia y entró poco a poco dentro de ella, sin dejar de gemir y respirar todo lo hondo que podían.

Hicieron el amor de la manera más delicada imaginable, y no sólo una vez. Tras llegar al primer clímax, siguieron con los besos y las caricias hasta estar repuestos para volver a alcanzar otro. Cada vez de una forma diferente, hasta perder la cuenta, descubriendo partes que quedaban por besar y acariciar de sus cuerpos.

Cuando sus energías llegaron al límite, Juvia se recostó sobre el pecho de Gray, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-Juvia también lo quiere, desde el primer momento.- contestó ella tras varias horas.

Podría decirse que Gray ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de su boca le alegró profundamente. Se volvieron a besar. Estaban más sincronizados que en las ocasiones en las que hacían los ataques combinados. Realmente eran compatibles en todos los sentidos y se complementaban a la perfección.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo.- le dijo Gray suavemente al oído.- De momento podemos vivir aquí, y si conseguimos reunir algo de dinero, podremos mudarnos a una casa más grande.

Escuchar a Gray hablar sobre proyectos de futuro a largo plazo alegraba a Juvia infinitamente. Jamás hubiera imaginado llegar a esa situación, pero no perder nunca la esperanza la había llevado a acabar allí, con él.

-Juvia viviría con usted hasta debajo de un puente.-le dijo ella acariciándole.- Te quiero y te querré siempre.

**_Disclamair: Los personajes utilizados en este fic perteneces a Hiro Mashima, autor de la obra original Fairy Tail._**

**Nota del autor: Hasta aquí el primer fic que he escrito en mi vida. He de decir que me ha quedado más dulce de lo que pretendía en un principio, pero el resultado final no me desagrada, y eso que quería hacerlo mucho más dramático, con alguna muerte y escenas trágicas por el estilo, pero esta historia se ha desarrollado sola y no me ha dejado incluir eso.**

**En verdad la he escrito toda en menos de dos días, pero estoy intentando dejar márgenes (no muy largo, como podéis ver) de tiempo para darle más emoción. **

**He disfrutado mucho escribiendo y siendo absorbido por la magia de la ficción. **

**Para mi próximo fic me esforzaré todavía más e incluiré más escenas de batallas, más tragedias e intentaré centrarme un poco más en el resto de gente del gremio. O lo intentaré al menos.**

**Y por último agradecer infinitamente a quien haya leído mi historia, los reviews, los favoritos y los follows. No tengo palabras para agradeceros vuestra acogida. **

**Espero que estéis atentos a mi perfil tras leer este fic, y manteneros pacientes a mi próxima historia, si queréis, claro.**

**Un beso, **

**_William Egret_**


End file.
